


breathless wonder, just a little more

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Challenge Response, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yukimura smiles, lethal and pleased, and he raises a hand to Sanada's face.  "I know."  He kisses Sanada, slow and lazy, and the kiss tastes of intoxicating danger and deceptive sweetness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless wonder, just a little more

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/yaoi_challenge/profile)[**yaoi_challenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/yaoi_challenge/). You have no clue how long it took me to write this. Dominant!Uke!Yukimura, if that's what you want to call it. Set in high school.

Yukimura is salacious.

He's not salacious to everyone, however, only Sanada. Sanada knows because he's watched, and it's always him. Sanada thinks that he should be flattered, but he's really not sure because it's not supposed to mean anything. It _can't_ mean anything.

Yukimura's shower always takes long enough that everyone has left except for Sanada, who has to lock up the clubroom. He leaves the showers clad only in a towel, water droplets still glistening on smooth skin. Their lockers are next to each other's, and Yukimura's movements are easy and unhurried, just a little bit calculating and predatory.

Sanada always leans against his locker, and Yukimura's arm brushes against his at times, soft skin almost caressing his. Sanada knows that Yukimura's towel always drops to the floor, but he never looks at Yukimura because he's not some old lecherous pervert. Yukimura's always so close, and it's almost like an invitation to Sanada, but Sanada can never touch Yukimura because Yukimura is not his. When Yukimura leaves the clubroom, he will take Akaya's hand, and the two of them will walk home together, leaving Sanada standing by himself, a lonely figure in the fading light.

Sanada knows that he doesn't have to lean against his locker. He doesn't have to let Yukimura flirt (Is that even the right word? But Sanada doesn't know any other word that can even begin to describe what Yukimura does to him.) with him, but Sanada wants to have as much of Yukimura as he can, so he always waits against his locker, and they always go through the same routine of tease and want. Sometimes, Sanada tells himself that he's going to stop this, but whenever he sees Yukimura, the towel barely staying on his hips, Sanada loses his resolve.

Seeing Yukimura so beautiful and perfect yet not being able to have him hurts so much more than not seeing at all, but Sanada can't stop himself. He has wanted Yukimura too long to be able to resist.

###

"He wants me, you know."

"Who? Fukubuchou?"

"Of course. He's always wanted me. Too bad he thought that I would always be his and never did anything about us. I wasn't going to let him take me for granted. I had to show him that he can't have me if he doesn't do anything."

"Oh."

"If he tells me he wants me, I would go to him. But even though you know, you can't leave, can you? As long as I'm willing, you will be with me."

"Yes."

###

"You want him."

"Of course."

"Tell him."

"That won't change anything. He's with Akaya."

"He's using Akaya to get to you."

"...he's not like that."

"Seiichi is very selfish. He's using Akaya to hurt you, but he's hurting Akaya at the same time. The longer this continues, the more damage he will do to Akaya, and Akaya can't stop it because he can't say no."

"You want Akaya."

"Tell him. He wants you as well."

"I..."

"You don't have anything to lose."

###

Sanada knows exactly how Yukimura looks coming out of the showers, towel wrapped indecently around his hips, loose enough that any careless movement can cause it to slide down, damp strands of hair clinging to his face, and just a hint of water sprinkled across his body. Yukimura is simmering grace and smooth elegance, deliberate and coy, and Sanada wants all of it for himself.

When Yukimura is dressed and about to leave, Sanada grabs Yukimura's wrist. Yukimura turns to look at him, eyes clear and dangerous, and after a long moment, Sanada finally says, "I love you."

Yukimura smiles, lethal and pleased, and he raises a hand to Sanada's face. "I know." He kisses Sanada, slow and lazy, and the kiss tastes of intoxicating danger and deceptive sweetness. It's exactly and nothing like what Sanada expected because it's exactly Yukimura yet so much more intense than Sanada has ever imagined, but Sanada isn't surprised because Yukimura is always so much greater than he seems, so much more than what anyone thinks. They are both breathless when they break the kiss, and Yukimura takes Sanada by the wrist and tells Sanada to come with him.

While Sanada locks the clubroom, Yukimura tells Akaya to go ahead by himself, and Sanada feels just a little bad for him. Akaya bumps into Renji halfway out of the school, and Sanada wonders whether Renji waits for Akaya every afternoon the same way Akaya waits for Yukimura and Yukimura flirts with Sanada.

Yukimura takes Sanada to his house. They go to Yukimura's room, and Yukimura locks the door while Sanada sets his backpack by the bed. Yukimura turns to look at him, lips curved into a dangerous grin, and he throws his own backpack by the door before striding to Sanada and kissing him again.

The kiss reminds Sanada of a hard-played tennis match, smooth slices, precise returns, and strong swings, sweat running down his face and his hand gripping his racket so tightly that he can't feel anything else; it's like playing against Yukimura, and he loses to Yukimura every single time. Sanada has kissed a few other people before, during the time Yukimura and Akaya were together (They can't still be together now, can they?), back when he thought he would never get Yukimura, but none of the other kisses have been like this, so hot and dangerous and good, all slow poison and needy addiction. Sanada moans into Yukimura's mouth, and Yukimura swallows it, makes it a part of him, and Sanada knows that he can't let go, not anymore.

Yukimura quickly unbuttons Sanada's shirt, fingers nimble and deft, and when he pushes it off of Sanada, his touch burns Sanada, hot skin on hot skin, but Sanada only wants more, only wants to feel more of Yukimura on him, only wants to feel more imprints of Yukimura on his skin that'll make Yukimura his forever. He presses his lips to Yukimura's neck, and Yukimura's fingers clench into Sanada's arms as he kisses and sucks and bites and nips. Yukimura moans, needy, and when Sanada moves his lips away, Yukimura brings a hand to his neck, and the skin is incredibly dark compared to the light color of Yukimura's slender fingers, marking Yukimura as Sanada's.

Yukimura smiles, dangerous, and as Sanada frantically unbuttons Yukimura's shirt, he pushes Sanada onto his bed, then shrugs out of his unbuttoned shirt. Sanada knows Yukimura's body almost as well as his own, knows the power lurking underneath the beauty, and he feels it seeping through Yukimura's skin and into him as Yukimura's fingers trace over his skin, light and teasing, like a gentle sweep of feathers or butterfly wings or spidersilk, quickly fluttering away and leaving behind a sensation that almost seems imagined. It's completely Yukimura, so hard to catch and even harder to hold on to, here today and so likely to be gone tomorrow, always so far away and going farther and farther everyday, and Sanada has forgotten a time when he hasn't wanted to claim Yukimura as his.

Yukimura's kisses on his skin are swift, but they burn, like Yukimura's the sun and he's leaving his mark everywhere on Sanada, like a sign of possession, and although Sanada feels like he's being scalded by Yukimura's brilliance, he can't stop wanting more. Sanada has wanted this for so long that everything in his mind blurs together, and after a while, all he can see is Yukimura, clear and precise and solid amidst all the fog and colors, beautiful and real. Sanada's eyes are closed, and he feels so incredibly hot and aroused, Yukimura's kisses melting into his skin, leaving him gasping and moaning and so unbelievably full of want and need.

Sanada opens his eyes when Yukimura's kisses stop, and he looks up to see Yukimura tearing at his pants, and every time Yukimura touches him through the fabric, Sanada feels like a fire's burning under his skin, like a part of Yukimura has been mixed in with him, and it feels unbelievably good when Yukimura drags his pants off even though the air only makes the fire inside him burn fiercer. Yukimura's breathing harshly as well, eyes predatory and lustful, and then, his mouth is around Sanada's cock, and Sanada almost forgets to breathe because it is so so so good. Yukimura's mouth is so hot and his tongue so talented, and Sanada wonders if Yukimura's done this before but doesn't care anymore, and then, Yukimura moans softly, and it echoes into Sanada's skin and flesh and blood, and Sanada can barely take it, he feels like he's going to burst out of his skin and become a new, better Sanada Genichirou, and he wants it, wants it so so very much.

Then, it stops, and Sanada can see Yukimura pushing down his own pants, and Yukimura is so hard as well. Yukimura steps out of his pants and climbs onto the bed, straddling Sanada, and Sanada craves the feeling of Yukimura on him, can almost feel the need and want radiating off of Yukimura, through the tiny space between their bodies, and into Sanada himself, mixing with Sanada's own desire and becoming a combination of both of them, grating against Sanada's nerves and wanting fulfillment. Yukimura stretches his back, lithe and lean, like a lazy predator in the jungle whose prey has just fallen into its trap, but he's also breathing heavily, and he whispers into Sanada's ear, "God, fuck me."

Those words arouse Sanada so much, and he has never thought he can want Yukimura any more, but now he knows that he can, that he can want Yukimura so much that it feels like he will die, scorched by his own desire, if he can't have Yukimura. Sanada places one hand on the small of Yukimura's back, and Yukimura arches into his touch, and he looks so majestic and beautiful, and Sanada almost can't believe that Yukimura really is his, that this isn't just some dream he's conjured up to satisfy himself. Sanada sucks the middle three fingers of his other hand, and Yukimura nuzzles his neck, frantic, and then. Yukimura is so unbelievably tight around his finger, body half lying on Sanada's, soft and loose, and Sanada can feel Yukimura's cock against his hip and Yukimura's harsh breathing against his ear and the content lick Yukimura gives the shell of his ear, hear him moan as Sanada inserts another finger and then another and the breathless, husky voice he uses as he says fuck and tells Sanada to fuck him.

Yukimura grabs his cock, and Sanada holds Yukimura's hips, sharp bone jutting into his palm, and they go slow, so slow, and it's torture for Sanada because it feels so good, and he wants it all, wants to be completely inside Yukimura and be a part of him. And then, he's all the way in, and he's thought about this, fantasized about this so much and for so long, but Sanada has never thought that it would feel this good, like he's finally found his anchor after years of drifting everywhere and nowhere, like he's finally found something to complete him, someone to make him feel whole and alive and free, and he's thrusting up slowly and Yukimura's pushing down and they're settling into a rhythm that's slowly becoming faster and faster, and then, Yukimura wraps his hand around his own cock and strokes himself, and the sight is so sexy and so hot, and Sanada knows that he can't hold on much longer, he can already barely think. He holds Yukimura tightly to himself, like Yukimura's his oxygen and water and everything he needs to survive, and Yukimura's skin is hot against his, and then, it's like all the pleasure Sanada has ever experienced have all been mixed together, with Yukimura at the center of it all, beautiful and strong and sexy, and through it all, he can dimly feel Yukimura biting into his shoulder, but it doesn't hurt at all, and when Sanada's surroundings finally come into focus again, Yukimura is lying on top of him, graceful and elegant. They're still connected, and when Yukimura whispers into his ear, "I love you, too", Sanada feels like he's finally come home.

04.12.23


End file.
